Mervyn Cumming
Mervyn Cumming (born 18th December, 1943 in Belfast) is a prolific director of soap operas and television dramas. He directed 101 episodes of Coronation Street from August 1990 to February 1997 and August 2001, including fifteen episodes co-credited with Julian Farino, Eugene Ferguson, Charles Lauder, David Penn, Brian Mills and Michael Kerrigan. His other credits include EastEnders, Eldorado, Family Affairs, Emmerdale, the revamped Crossroads in 2002 and Byker Grove, the latter earning him a BAFTA Nomination in 2001. Recent directing credits include the action thriller Tanner (2007) the period thriller Murder by Appointment (2009) and the documentaries The Bolton Bullfrog (2008) and Dad's Army & Beyond: The Frank Williams Story (2008). In 2011, he directed a live section for BBC1's National Treasures Live, and behind the scenes for Jason Manford Live in the same year. He also shot a series of educational DVDs about the English language in 2010. He was Special Guest Director on the critically acclaimed short film A Voice to Die For in 2013. Episodes directed by Mervyn Cumming 1990s 1990 (3 episodes) *Episode 3110 (20th August 1990) *Episode 3111 (22nd August 1990) *Episode 3112 (24th August 1990) 1991 (6 episodes) *Episode 3261 (5th August 1991) *Episode 3262 (7th August 1991) *Episode 3263 (9th August 1991) *Episode 3276 (9th September 1991) *Episode 3277 (11th September 1991) *Episode 3278 (13th September 1991) 1993 (16 episodes) *Episode 3580 (13th August 1993) (Co-directed with Julian Farino) *Episode 3581 (16th August 1993) (Co-directed with Eugene Ferguson) *Episode 3582 (18th August 1993) (Co-directed with Eugene Ferguson) *Episode 3583 (20th August 1993) (Co-directed with Eugene Ferguson) *Episode 3584 (23rd August 1993) (Co-directed with Charles Lauder) *Episode 3585 (25th August 1993) (Co-directed with Charles Lauder) *Episode 3586 (27th August 1993) (Co-directed with Charles Lauder) *Episode 3590 (6th September 1993) *Episode 3591 (8th September 1993) *Episode 3592 (10th September 1993) *Episode 3617 (8th November 1993) *Episode 3618 (10th November 1993) *Episode 3619 (12th November 1993) *Episode 3629 (6th December 1993) *Episode 3630 (8th December 1993) *Episode 3631 (10th December 1993) 1994 (17 episodes) *Episode 3719 (1st July 1994) (Co-directed with David Penn) *Episode 3720 (4th July 1994) (Co-directed with David Penn) *Episode 3721 (6th July 1994) (Co-directed with David Penn) *Episode 3722 (8th July 1994) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 3723 (11th July 1994) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 3724 (13th July 1994) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 3725 (15th July 1994) (Co-directed with Michael Kerrigan) *Episode 3727 (20th July 1994) (Co-directed with Michael Kerrigan) *Episode 3731 (29th July 1994) *Episode 3732 (1st August 1994) *Episode 3733 (3rd August 1994) *Episode 3744 (29th August 1994) *Episode 3745 (31st August 1994) *Episode 3746 (2nd September 1994) *Episode 3756 (26th September 1994) *Episode 3757 (28th September 1994) *Episode 3758 (30th September 1994) 1995 (9 episodes) *Episode 3871 (19th June 1995) *Episode 3872 (21st June 1995) *Episode 3873 (23rd June 1995) *Episode 3886 (24th July 1995) *Episode 3887 (26th July 1995) *Episode 3888 (28th July 1995) *Episode 3898 (21st August 1995) *Episode 3899 (23rd August 1995) *Episode 3900 (25th August 1995) 1996 (36 episodes) *Episode 3967 (29th January 1996) *Episode 3968 (31st January 1996) *Episode 3969 (2nd February 1996) *Episode 3979 (26th February 1996) *Episode 3980 (28th February 1996) *Episode 3981 (1st March 1996) *Episode 3991 (25th March 1996) *Episode 3992 (27th March 1996) *Episode 3993 (29th March 1996) *Episode 4003 (22nd April 1996) *Episode 4004 (24th April 1996) *Episode 4005 (26th April 1996) *Episode 4015 (20th May 1996) *Episode 4016 (22nd May 1996) *Episode 4017 (24th May 1996) *Episode 4027 (17th June 1996) *Episode 4028 (19th June 1996) *Episode 4029 (21st June 1996) *Episode 4051 (12th August 1996) *Episode 4052 (14th August 1996) *Episode 4053 (16th August 1996) *Episode 4063 (9th September 1996) *Episode 4064 (11th September 1996) *Episode 4065 (13th September 1996) *Episode 4075 (7th October 1996) *Episode 4076 (9th October 1996) *Episode 4077 (11th October 1996) *Episode 4087 (4th November 1996) *Episode 4088 (6th November 1996) *Episode 4089 (8th November 1996) *Episode 4100 (1st December 1996) *Episode 4101 (2nd December 1996) *Episode 4102 (4th December 1996) *Episode 4103 (6th December 1996) *Episode 4116 (29th December 1996) *Episode 4117 (30th December 1996) 1997 (10 episodes) *Episode 4118 (1st January 1997) *Episode 4119 (3rd January 1997) *Episode 4132 (26th January 1997) *Episode 4133 (27th January 1997) *Episode 4134 (29th January 1997) *Episode 4135 (31st January 1997) *Episode 4148 (23rd February 1997) *Episode 4149 (24th February 1997) *Episode 4150 (26th February 1997) *Episode 4151 (28th February 1997) 2000s 2001 (4 episodes) *Episode 5092 (13th August 2001) *Episode 5093 (15th August 2001) *Episode 5094 (17th August 2001) *Episode 5095 (19th August 2001) Category:Coronation Street directors